Hold Your Breath -- A Demyx Fic -- Part 2
by Emi Hikari
Summary: Time has passed, and that same flow of time has brought Demyx and Xalelja into the presence of Organization XIII. As they struggle to discover their true purpose, slowly the truth becomes clearer...
1. Chapter 1: Outcast

Part 2: Xalelja

Chapter 1: Outcast

Memo: fdsakjg;has Ugh. I feel like a beast finally let free from its chains… I've been waiting so long to write this scene, and now the time has come! Let's go!

Pronunciation: Xalelja = Shah-leh-yah

Xalelja was born into silence.

She had no means of determining her exact moment of birth into the world of in-between, or how long it took for her to reach a point of humanization. When she awoke, she was surrounded by a grey haze that did not disappear even upon opening her eyes. Or was she opening her eyes at all? She was stuck in a place between sleep and wake, between light and darkness. It is where all Nobodies are born.

_Who am I_? she asked herself countless times. It should have been an easy question to answer. _Where did I come from_?

At some point, while drifting in nothingness, she felt herself open her mouth as if to speak-but no sounds would come out. It wasn't that she was mute and could not make any sounds. However, the sounds that it took to form comprehensible words were totally shuffled in her mind. She had all but forgotten how to combine certain sounds together to make sense in any language.

And so the question of "who am I?" went unanswered for quite some time.

Xemnas often monitored certain points throughout the worlds for various purposes. Though the original six members of the Organization had been created almost simultaneously, and though the following two were found soon after, the search for more was becoming rather troublesome.

Countless times he had found Nobodies like himself, stronger than the average Dusk, but in the end, they were powerless, and therefore useless. He had cast them all back into the nothingness which suited them so.

Many times, his prowls led him to the Dark Meridian. Many times, those same prowls resulted in at least a human-like Nobody-but there had yet to appear one that was powerful enough to fulfill his wishes.

This, however, changed .

Xemnas came to the Dark Meridian wrapped in silence as always. He roamed the quiet shores, searching for any sign of a Nobody, Dusk or not. What he found surprised him.

Two bodies were cast upon the grey sands, sprawled out and not at all far from each other. One was a male, and the other a female-both young and soaking wet. Xemnas determined that they must have just washed up upon the shore; how long they had been drifting in the waters, he would never come to know. But they were most certainly Nobodies, the scent of nothingness unmistakable.

Xemnas watched in silence as the young man was the first to slowly open his eyes. They widened, as if seeing the girl was a large shock to him. But then his eyes closed slowly again, as if he were drifting back into his dream-like stage. It lasted different lengths of time for everyone; perhaps he was not ready to-

And then the young man yawned, stretching his arms a little, as if he had been simply taking a nap upon the beach the entire time.

"What do you remember?" Xemnas asked, and the young man's eyes shot open. As if frozen in fear, he slowly turned his gaze toward Xemnas' figure, then pushed himself up.

"Remember…?" he echoed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oogh…where are we? Who are you?" There was a pause. "I… Man, I must've thumped my head pretty hard. I don't even remember _my_ name."

"You have been reborn," Xemnas told the young man. "As she has."

Xemnas gestured to the girl, who was still unconscious.

"Do I…know her?" the young man asked, his voice softening. "I… _Should_ I know her?"

"Come with me. I will give you purpose."

"P-purpose?" Slowly the young man stood, brushing the sand off of his body. He then ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, chuckling. "Well…all right. It sounds interesting, at least."

"Excellent. But first, a name."

"My name? I don't remember-"

Xemnas held out his hand-not to silence the young man, but to bring forth his name. It had worked the same way for the rest of the Organization members.

But when Xemnas focused his power to bring forth the man's name, there was an obvious disturbance. When creating the others' names, Xemnas had not had any problems like this. A single name would not come; instead, there was a jumble of names pushing against each other, as if in a struggle for dominance.

_He indeed must be special_, Xemnas realized as a name finally came forth.

"…?" The young man stared at the letters, his expression blank. Xemnas only smirked, and with a wave of his hand, he sent the letters swirling around. When he placed his hand to place the "x," a new name was created.

"From this day forward, you shall be named 'Demyx,'" Xemnas declared. "Come, take the coat."

"But what about her?"

"You said you did not know her, correct? And she has yet to wake."

"But…" Demyx looked back down at the girl. "…I feel like I _should_ know her."

As if in response to his intent gaze, the girl's eyes slowly opened. Demyx took a quiet breath in, surprised, while Xemnas watched in silence. From what he could gather, it was becoming obvious that Demyx and this girl had probably known each other in the past, and probably died around the same time, or at least in the same place.

"Hey, are you all right?" Demyx asked the girl, kneeling beside her. As if still dreaming, the girl pushed herself upright, her long hair falling over her shoulders. It was the same color as Demyx's eyes-the color of the ocean on a calm day.

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out, and she closed her mouth again, looking disgruntled. Her brown eyes slowly looked up to Xemnas, whose face was still shrouded in his hood.

"What do you remember?" he asked the girl. She slowly shook her head. Her expression was the same Demyx's had been when he'd been presented with the same question. "Speak."

Knitting her eyebrows, the girl once again opened her mouth, but she remained silent.

"Useless," Xemnas mouthed to himself, looking down at the girl. And yet, there was a strange aura emanating from her, the same one that had come from the others, even Demyx at that very moment. "Stand," he commanded, and the girl stood. Her face, though beautiful, seemed to harden in almost an accusatory manner as she stood in front of Xemnas.

Again, Xemnas searched for her name, but the letters were lost in confusion, worse than Demyx's mind had been. He chose the first name that appeared clearly to him.

"'Jalela'?" Demyx murmured as the letters floated in front of the girl's face; her expression, too, turned blank. "…Doesn't particularly ring a bell…"

The letters swirled around, and Xemnas placed his hand, and an "X," at the very beginning of her name.

"Xalelja," Xemnas said effortlessly, leaving Demyx tongue-tied. "Come, both of you." He then looked at Demyx. "You have been chosen to the wear the coat. Xalelja shall accompany us for the time being, despite her uselessness."

"And _I'm_ useful?" Demyx said with a small chuckle.

"You have yet to fully awaken to the power that is dwelling within you," Xemnas explained. "As has she. However, _you_ seem to be fully functioning."

Surprisingly, Xalelja didn't seem insulted; her face was still somewhat blank and confused. Had any of them been able to see inside of her head, they would have experienced sheer chaos.

"Come. We shall proceed to the Castle."

Opening a portal, Xemnas ushered the two newly born Nobodies inside.

"Do not worry," Xemnas told Xalelja. She looked up at him, again with unusually hardened eyes. "I will find a use for you yet."

Without stopping to think of the meaning of this declaration, she nodded once and followed him and Demyx into the Corridor of Darkness and on to the Castle That Never Was.

"Well, well! Looks like you weren't wasting your time after all!"

Xigbar was, of course, the first to greet Xemnas back.

"And lookie here. Two for the price of one!" He took a long look at Xalelja, who stared back. "One of them is even good-looking. Nice work, boss."

"Gather the rest. We have work to do," Xemnas commanded, and Xigbar chuckled, then disappeared into a portal. "You two-I shall now test your potential to see if you are truly worthy of joining our number."

Xemnas snapped his fingers, and a white, grotesque creature-a lesser Nobody-appeared before Demyx.

"Defend yourself," Xemnas told him, and Demyx looked at him, eyes widening.

"Wh-what-are you crazy!? With what?!"

Before anyone could reply, the Nobody attacked, knocking Demyx back. Xalelja felt a shot go through her nervous system, but with no way to express the phenomenon, she simply watched as Demyx knocked the creature back with his foot.

"G-get away!" he shouted as the creature persisted. "I said-get away!"

Throwing his hand out as if to slap the Nobody, Demyx turned his head; yet he felt the strange sensation of moisture on his hand. He turned just in time to see a small spurt of water flying from his own hand. Xemnas smiled in approval.

"Y-yeah, that's right! Back off!" Again Demyx threw his hand out, and water shot out, knocking the Nobody back. "And now this hand! Yeah!" In a rhythmic pattern, Demyx continued his attacks. "Like I'm dancing! Yeah, yeah! Dance! Dance! Dance, water, _dance_!"

At his words and last strike, out from the water formed a large weapon, shaped like a sitar. As the lesser Nobody disappeared, Demyx stared in awe at what he had summoned forth.

"Th-that was stressful," he whispered, breathing a sigh.

"Congratulations. You have earned your right into the Organization," Xemnas declared. He then set his sights on Xalelja, who stared back. "Do you think you could do the same?"

Xalelja paused; her mind was still a mess, but she knew what she had just seen and what she had felt. She had sensed the strangest of sensations every time Demyx had been hit. What it was, she had yet to discover, but she had no way of proving it without putting the experience into words. And obviously, that was not happening. After thinking it over, she shook her head.

"…Very well."

In a blur of darkness, Xalelja soon found herself in a new room, almost like a bedroom. The walls were completely white, but the room itself was dimly lit, casting a grey haze on both her and Xemnas.

"You shall stay here for the time being," he told her, "until you either come to your senses, or go back to the nothingness."

Lowering her head, Xalelja slowly slumped to the floor as Xemnas disappeared into a portal. It was upon her to think of a way to save herself, but there had to be a possibility in the first place. And Xalelja had her doubts.


	2. Chapter 2: Having Company Over

Chapter 2: Having Company Over

Memo: fdhgkjhfdkjfhs I have waited for this moment. Hopefully I write it as clearly as I see it in my head.

_Who am I? Who am I?_

The thought echoed in Xalelja's head more times than she could count, and yet even after days she could not come to a single conclusion. She felt as though she was constantly tumbling, and she went several nights without sleep. In her cozy room, there was nothing to do but think, but still she had no answers.

Weeks passed and turned into months. Every single day was spent in lonely silence.

"Is this it?" a voice echoed from down the hallway.

Sighing through her nose, Xalelja blinked slowly. This was not the first time she had heard others in the hallway; it was usually a man named Saix speaking with Xemnas, and they were usually talking about other people.

From everything she had overheard, Xalelja gathered that Xemnas was the leader of something called Organization XIII, and they were collecting members as time went on. Many of the members had "powers" of some kind, and recently there had been a bit of excitement over a thirteenth member, who supposedly wielded the most powerful weapon of all. There were also whispers of a girl named Namine, who was also powerful, but not in the Organization. Just the week before, though, Xemnas had talked to another member about a possible fourteenth member-a girl named Denex. Though it didn't seem like she was an equal to the other thirteen members, like Namine, it seemed they had plans to use her.

"Yes, it certainly seems like it."

But these voices were not Xemnas and Saix, or even Xigbar, another more prominent figure in the Organization. These voices were new.

"I remember this," the third voice said, and Xalelja perked up a bit. She recognized his voice-it belonged to Demyx, the man who had been with her upon arriving at the Castle. "It should be just down this hall."

"Man, if you're wrong…"

"Well, it makes sense to me."

"If it's wrong, we'll just try something else!" Demyx exclaimed, sounding frantic to please the one who had first spoken.

"If it's wrong, I'm going back to enjoy my last few minutes of freedom before leaving for Castle Oblivion," a fourth voice chimed in, another male.

Xalelja listened to their approaching footsteps, sitting completely still on her bed as she did every day. She leaned her head against the wall, staring straight ahead. Were they coming to see her? What difference would it make? She couldn't communicate with them.

Sighing through her nose, she tried to produce words, but all that came out was something that sounded like a pathetic whine.

"Ah, did you hear that?!" Demyx exclaimed. "I was right!"

A few more footsteps, and then Xalelja felt as though she was no longer alone. Though she couldn't see through the small, frosted-glass window on her bedroom door, she noticed shadowy outlines. The group had arrived at her door.

_They…came to see me…_? Xalelja blinked, furrowing her brows. _Why…_?

"Uh, hey, Xale-Xa-uhh…"

As Demyx tripped over the complicated name over and over, another voice piped up.

"You must be Xalelja, from what I gather from Demyx's blathering," the third voice said, his voice drastically different from Demyx's. "It is also rumored that you don't speak, correct?"

"According to Xemnas, she has been unable to speak since her awakening," the fourth voice replied.

"I wonder why," the second voice murmured. "I mean, I get it lasting maybe a week or so, like with Roxas. But we heard her make a sound." There was a pause. "Are you faking it?" the voice asked. "If you are, you can tell us. We won't rat on you."

Xalelja desperately opened her lips and turned to her door, but only another pathetic whimper came forth.

"…I don't think she's playing games with us," the third voice declared, and Xalelja relaxed a bit. "Though it is rather curious. The cards are definitely not in her favor."

"Did you forget how to talk, Xa-Xeh.." Demyx just let out a quiet laugh. "From now on, I'm calling you Xa-san. Anyway, did you forget? Do you need practice?"

"As long as she's locked in there, there's not much help we can give," the second voice said.

"Maybe if we talk _to _her-"

"I can't imagine anyone would enjoy listening to your rambling all day," the fourth voice cut in.

"You're one to talk, Zex," the second voice shot back.

"It's Zexion. And at least I give thought to what comes out of my mouth."

"Yeah, he's Zexion," Demyx said, talking to Xalelja again. "He's number six. And this guy-say something so she can hear your voice."

"Hey, Xa-san," the second voice greeted cheerfully. "I can introduce myself. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"I, too, am perfectly capable of introducing myself," the third voice chimed in. "My name is Luxord. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm Demyx!" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully. She could hear the grin in his voice, and something about it touched her. "But you might remember me, huh? Since we were found at the same time and everything."

"…" Xalelja thought back for a moment. Yes…she could recall Demyx being there, but why?

Among the murmurings she had heard from her room, some of them involved the talk of "Nobodies" and the acquisition of "Kingdom Hearts." From what the others had said, Nobodies were beings without hearts-and everyone in the Organization was a Nobody, including Xalelja herself. Kingdom Hearts was supposedly the way they could regain hearts and fully exist. So to have become a Nobody in the first place, Xalelja would've had to have had a past life and a moment in which she died. But was that moment with Demyx's past self?

The greatest problem with remembering was that there was not one specific memory that fit with another in Xalelja's mind. Her past was a scattering of different persons and places and times.

"I have to get going," Zexion said sternly. "I've already overstayed my welcome."

"Got business from the boss?" Axel asked.

"They have located the Nobody girl we will use to aid us in Castle Oblivion."

"Ah, you must mean Denex," Luxord said. "And you're in charge of her keep? Fate must be on your side."

"I'd hardly call that good luck," Zexion muttered, sounding irritated. "Regardless, I will see the rest of you later. Axel, until tomorrow."

"Yeah, meet you at the Castle," Axel returned.

_That poor girl_, Xalelja thought, her mind clearing for just a moment to imagine what it would be like to be abducted into the ranks of the Organization.

"I should bring Roxas and Xion down here to meet you, too!" Demyx said suddenly, tearing Xalelja out of her thoughts. "They're kinda young, but they're nice!"

"Geez, Demyx, you're gonna scare the crap outta the poor girl," Axel said, snickering. Xalelja heard Demyx sigh, and for some reason, she let out a quiet laugh.

"Did you hear that!?" Luxord exclaimed. "She just laughed at you."

At Luxord's words, Axel burst into laughter along with the former, while Demyx let out an exasperated "heyyy" in response.

"Well, good, you've got a sense of humor on ya," Axel said, still chuckling.

"Indeed. Good to know she's not another stiff."

"…Yeah, I guess so," Demyx murmured, and though she couldn't see his face, Xalelja could tell he was pouting. A smile tugged at her lips, but quickly faded.

_I don't understand_, she thought. _I have no heart, yet I laugh and smile_. _Maybe it's only an identity I lack…_?

Again, Xalelja parted her lips and tried to speak.

"… …S…"

The three outside her door fell silent upon hearing Xalelja's quiet efforts at speech.

"…S…" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the word she wanted to say. "…So… …Sor… …Sor…ry…Sorry."

As soon as the word escaped her lips, Xalelja felt light-headed and struggled to keep her consciousness for even a few more seconds.

"She spoke!" she heard them gasp before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Good Use

Chapter 3: Of Good Use

Memo: I always seem to end up writing things that happen around the time of Castle Oblivion/Days. Oops. Hahaha! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, you beautiful readers, you~

Since the day she spoke her first word, Xalelja had visitors every day. Most of the time Demyx and Luxord were there, and occasionally Roxas and Xion. Axel and Zexion had been sent to Castle Oblivion, so she didn't hear from them at all after that first day. Later, she heard from Demyx that everyone in Castle Oblivion had been killed.

"Well, I guess not 'killed,'" Demyx corrected himself.

"What do you mean?" Xalelja asked, now confident in her ability to speak. With consistent practice, speech had finally become basic to her once again.

"Nobodies can't die, is what he means," Luxord explained.

"We…can't die?"

"We don't exist, remember? If we don't exist, we can't die, right?"

"That's the trick."

"I…" Xalelja paused. "…I don't get it."

"Me either!" Demyx said with a laugh.

"You blockhead," Luxord muttered.

Xalelja did not have to hear the slap on the back of Demyx's head to feel it. She cringed with him, then chuckled quietly.

"Sorry you had to sense that," Luxord apologized.

"It was nothing," Xalelja giggled. "I'm not the one to apologize to."

Pain…for some reason, Xalelja could sense it strongly. Even a simple paper cut would fire off sensors in her mind. Once sensed, she could follow that pain to its source-it worked as a tracking device within a radius of several miles. Whether Xemnas knew of her newly formed ability, time had yet to show. After all, she was still locked up in her room.

"So, you remember anything from your past yet?" Demyx asked.

"No, nothing specific," Xalelja replied, frowning a bit. "I have a lot of random memories, but none of them fit together."

"Surely the two of you knew each other before this endeavor," Luxord insisted. "Xemnas reported to us that the two of you were found together."

"I don't remember much about my past, either," Demyx admitted.

"Nor do I."

"Does it really matter so much?" Xalelja inquired, sitting on her bed and facing the door as she always did. With her legs tucked under her bottom, she leaned forward a bit to hear their answer. "Do we _have_ to know?"

"Are you afraid to?" Luxord asked.

"No-but I can't help but feel cautious about it."

"I think it's kinda scary," Demyx confessed. "Axel remembered his past, and from what he said, it wasn't pretty. Who wants THAT kind of memory left behind?"

"Still, to answer your prior inquiry, Xalelja," Luxord continued, redirecting the conversation back to the previous subject, "our pasts are of great importance. They are path that we, the players, must walk back to in order to win the game. If one cannot find the path, it's a loss in the books."

"Walk back…?"

"He means to return to our old selves," Demyx explained.

"We can do that?!" Xalelja gasped, leaning forward even more.

"Of course-that's the whole POINT of the Organization! We're collecting hearts to finish Kingdom Hearts, and that's how we can get hearts!"

"With it, we can become complete people again," Luxord added.

"I…I didn't know that," Xalelja said quietly, sitting back on her heels. "Is that really possible?"

"If it weren't, I think we'd know, right?" Demyx offered.

"Surely," Luxord agreed.

Xalelja opened her mouth to ask another question, when suddenly the sound of a portal opening interrupted her.

"What are you two doing down here?" a voice asked.

_Saix_? It had been a while since he had last visited the basement.

"Nothin'," Demyx replied.

"You'd best start doing _some_thing then."

"Well, why are you down here?"

"Xemnas has special orders for me regarding Xalelja," Saix replied, and Xalelja stiffened at the sound of her name. Before she could say a word, she heard the sound of a door unlocking. To her disbelief, her room door opened, and a man stepped through. His appearance was that of a cool, collected individual, but something about the intensity of his eyes bothered her greatly. The golden yellow color startled her.

"You can speak now, can you not?" the man said, and his voice was that of Saix's.

"I…I can," Xalelja answered quietly, moving from her bed to stand.

"Then come with me."

Without protest, Xalelja slowly followed Saix out of her room for the first time. Standing near the doorway were Demyx and a man that could have been none other than Luxord.

_His voice suits him well_, she thought, looking into his ice blue eyes.

Xalelja's eyes then locked with Demyx's, and for a split second, she felt the strangest sensation-as if she wanted to cry. In her mind, there was a blur of memories, and she could only think to concur with what Luxord had said earlier. Surely she and Demyx had met in the past. But why could she not pick out a particular moment? No, things only became even _more_ confusing when she looked at him.

"Come, this way," Saix commanded, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Xalelja followed Saix into a portal, and soon she found herself in the room where she and Demyx had been brought after their awakening. There were chairs all around her, but only two were occupied-one was Xemnas, and the other was a man she thought she had never seen before, but when he spoke, she knew him right away. In fact, they had met on her first day.

"She really ain't half bad," Xigbar said, chuckling. "Not as _cute_ as Poppet, though."

"So, you have at last come to your senses," Xemnas declared, ignoring Xigbar's comment. He looked down at Xalelja, staring at her intently, and she felt pressured to say something.

"Y-Yes," she replied. "…Yes, I can speak now." She paused, noting that Xemnas' face still had a hint of displeasure to it. "And…I have a power. I've had this power from the first day, but I couldn't explain it to you then. I can now." Xalelja's voice and stature gained confidence as she spoke. "For some reason, I can sense pain. And once I sense it, I can locate that person, if they are close enough."

"Like tracking?" Xigbar piped up. "You're the cutest hunting dog I've ever seen."

"I'm no dog," Xalelja snapped.

"But you are useful," Xemnas stated. His gaze finally shifted to meet with Saix's briefly, then back to Xalelja's bright, accusatory brown eyes. "From this day forth, you will be allowed to wear the coat."

As she was handed the Organization's uniform, she heard Xigbar whisper from up above, "Ain't this a little desperate?"

_Desperate_? she wondered as Saix ordered her to follow him. _Is he referring to the events of Castle Oblivion? Many of their comrades were lost. Am I simply a convenient replacement_?

Thinking on this a moment, she hesitated on following Saix. But she then sighed, and reluctantly followed him in.

_Even if I am just a replacement, I should be grateful that I can be free now_, she realized. _It's better than nothing, right_?

"From this day on, you will now be required to perform various missions for the sake of the Organization," Saix informed her. "To receive these missions, report to me in the morning, every morning, in this same room. After completing your missions, return here immediately. The rest of your day is to be spent here in this castle. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Xalelja answered.

"Good. Now, today you will not have a mission, but tomorrow report here in uniform. This robe will allow you to walk freely in the realm of darkness."

"Do you mean those portals?"

"Precisely."

Xalelja nodded slowly. "All right, I understand."

"Then, that is all for today. Change into your uniform upon returning to your room. And above all else, do not engage in any suspicious or possible traitorous behavior. If you sense anything, report to me at once."

Xalelja said nothing as Saix disappeared into a portal. Traitorous? Suspicious? What exactly did he mean? Was he talking about someone specific?

"Oh. Hey!"

Xalelja turned to see a blonde, teenage boy standing there. Someone around his height was standing behind him; the face was shrouded in a hood, but Xalelja assumed it had to be Xion. The boy was definitely Roxas.

"You're Xalelja, aren't you?" he asked. When she nodded, he smiled. "They finally let you out. That's good. Well, it's nice to finally see you face to face, instead of just imagining someone. Anyway, I'm Roxas. And this is Xion."

"I'm grateful," Xalelja admitted, smiling a little. "You were friends with me before even seeing me or hearing me speak."

"That's what friends are for," Roxas assured her, his smile brightening. "Right, Xion?"

"…Right."

Before her very eyes, Xion's hood mysteriously and miraculously disappeared, revealing the face of a teenage girl. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her short black hair framed her face. She was very pretty, but Xalelja couldn't help but be a little weirded out by the circumstances.

"What will you do now?" Roxas asked Xalelja.

"I don't know. Nothing today, according to Saix. I start missions tomorrow."

"Man, that sucks."

"_There_ you are!"

Xalelja turned at the sound of Demyx's voice almost instinctively. He was approaching her, Luxord trailing behind.

"You were…looking for me?" she murmured.

"Of course!" Demyx threw an arm around Xalelja's shoulders. "Now that you're finally outta that room, we can show you around and do some fun stuff!"

"Don't you guys have any missions?" Xion asked, seemingly amused.

"What? What's that?" Demyx picked at his ear, as if unplugging it. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Sounded like nonsense to me!"

"Typical Demyx," Roxas laughed.

"Wish WE could get away with that," Xion added.

"All in good time, kids. But SOMEbody's gotta keep working hard, and if it's not me, it's not me." Demyx grinned at Xalelja, then at Luxord. "Now c'mon, whaddya say we go do something fun?"

Xalelja nodded, a smile coming to her face.

_If I have no emotions, how is it that I can smile so freely_? she wondered as Demyx dragged her away from Roxas and Xion. _Or are my smiles fake_?


	4. Chapter 4: Restart

Chapter 4: Restart

Memo: I just love these two together. Argh. I can't quite put it into words, but…I…I ship it. *nods solemnly*

Days at the Castle That Never Was passed quickly for Xalelja. Not just for her, though; every day seemed to bring about a new problem or discovery. Roxas fell into a short coma, Axel miraculously returned from Castle Oblivion, an imposter had been spotted, and between these events and more, Xalelja continued to carry out missions for the Organization. She was glad to have purpose, but the work she could have done without. Thankfully, and mostly due to her lack of an offensive weapon, she was sent out mainly on reconnaissance missions, often times with Demyx. She didn't mind it so much; in fact, she enjoyed being with him.

Being with Demyx was familiar and comfortable, even if she couldn't explain exactly why. It didn't matter what they were doing; even in silence it felt fitting. Luxord, too, had become a good friend, and though his presence was appreciated, it did not have the same nuance that being with Demyx had.

Many days passed, and with the passing of time, the turmoil in the Organization became glaringly obvious. Something was going on with Roxas and Xion, something off. And Axel and Saix seemed to be tense as well.

"Axel and Saix knew each other in their past life," Demyx told Xalelja one day while they were relaxing after a mission. She hummed a low note, unintentionally creating dissonance with the notes Demyx strummed on his sitar.

"Something tells me that's the cause of their troubles now," she admitted.

"Totally agreed."

Xalelja opened her mouth to say something else, but her lips trembled, and for a split second, her body tremored.

"You OK?" Demyx asked, turning to face her. "Are you sensing someone?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes widening.

"Who?"

"…" Xalelja stood up as she tried to sense the location. "…Xion and Roxas."

"Are they in trouble or somethin'?!"

"They…are fighting…_each other_?"

Confused, Xalelja sat back down slowly.

"Fighting each other? What the heck!? What for?"

"I don't know. But it's definitely them. I'm not mistaken." Xalelja stood once again, and this time Demyx stood with her. "We should find Axel. He'll know what to do."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Even with his agreement, there was still obvious hesitation in Demyx's voice. Xalelja turned to him.

"You don't want to help?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"N-No, don't get me wrong! I definitely want to help! I just…"

"I'm…'afraid,' too."

Their eyes met, and Xalelja 'felt' the same sensation as always. She was convinced they had known each other in the past; there was just no other explanation. But whatever had happened between them, or had not happened…she couldn't remember. And Demyx couldn't either-or if he could, he wasn't saying so.

The two found Axel in his room, staring up at Kingdom Hearts. He turned at the sound of their entry, but then quickly looked away, as if he'd expected a different face.

"Axel, what's going on?" Xalelja asked quietly. "Roxas and Xion-"

"So, you can sense even them, huh?" Axel interrupted, his tone ironic and bitter. "Even though neither of them is meant to exist? What a bunch of bull shit…"

"They're fighting," Xalelja continued. "And you won't do anything about it?"

"You think I'm that dense? Of course I tried to do something about it." A pause, and then, "Roxas left the Organization."

"What?!" the other two shouted. "You can do that?!" Demyx added.

"You can't, but Roxas is trying. He's going to find his other self."

"Ah, Sora, right?"

"Sora?" Xalelja echoed. The name seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it with a face.

"And Xion's just a puppet. Man…" Axel sighed deeply. "…How'd it end up like this? This wasn't the plan. Not at all…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than to the others.

"What will happen to Xion?" Xalelja asked. "I'm not so sure I understand."

"Xion is an experiment, and nothing more," Axel said crisply. "A doll, a puppet, a phony, a sham-call her what you want. But she lived and had memories just like the rest of us. But…she chose to go back to Sora, just like Roxas is doing now."

"She was the realest doll I ever saw," Demyx muttered.

"You knew?" Xalelja asked, turning to the blonde, whose face had become surprisingly serious.

"Not for long. But does it matter? This is so screwy." Axel let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't even get me started, Demyx…"

"All right, so no one ever tells me anything. What's new? But, Axel, if she goes back to this Sora person-"

"We'll forget all about her," Axel finished for the distraught Xalelja. "…Not sure whether to celebrate that or not."

"Of course not," Xalelja replied quickly. "This is awful. We have to do something."

"I don't think we CAN do anything, Xa-san," Demyx said quietly.

"You would say that," she muttered.

"Hey, I'm just being realistic here! Look, Axel already said he did what he could, right? He's practically their big bro-what else could _we_ possibly do that he hasn't tried?"

Xalelja didn't answer, but she cast her eyes down at the harsh white tile flooring. How did this happen? For an Organization, they certainly were not organized.

Suddenly, taking everyone by surprise, Xalelja's body shook hard, and she dropped to her knees. Demyx, panicky as usual, helped her up. Axel said nothing, but he, too, looked at the floor. He knew what it meant: one of them had fallen.

"Xion…" Xalelja whispered, her voice seeming distant. "…We're too late."

"There was nothing left to do," Demyx assured her.

"Well, I'm tired of being powerless!" she exclaimed suddenly, once again surprising the other two, and even herself. "…I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's all right." Demyx gave her a sympathetic smile. "I can't say I disagree."

At that exact moment, Xion took her last breath as a being, and the memories of her returned to Sora. That moment marked the beginning of forgetting for everyone, even Roxas and Axel. Without even realizing, while returning back to Demyx's room, Demyx and Xalelja began to forget, one memory at a time.

"…You're planning something in your head, I can tell," Demyx said, sounding almost annoyed as he looked at Xalelja. She grimaced; if she really was going to take action, she would have to do so in that very instant, or she would lose the chance entirely.

"…I'm going after Roxas."

"WHAT?!" Demyx exclaimed, but before he could protest, Xalelja opened a portal and stepped inside.

_I really am tired of being powerless_, she told herself. _I can't just walk away from a friend in need. I have to try something_. _And even if he doesn't listen, I can at least say I tried_.

Following the sense her instincts had given her earlier, she walked out of the portal and into Twilight Town, where Roxas and Xion should have been in plain sight, or at least nearby. But neither was there; not even a trace of their whereabouts was left behind.

"Why?" Xalelja mouthed to herself, looking around what she had learned was the station. "What made him leave?"

She understood, but she didn't. Yes, Roxas wanted to find his other self, but if the Organization were to succeed in completing and obtaining Kingdom Hearts, he wouldn't NEED to meet his other self. He could become whole again that way.

_Maybe he was tired of being powerless, too_, she realized, frowning.

Deep down, Xalelja somewhat envied how easily Roxas was able to escape to find out the truth. She would have gladly done the same, but she didn't even have a single hint as to where to begin that kind of journey.

So instead, she just sighed quietly, and she opened another portal to return back to the Castle.

"Not so fast."

Before she could even turn around, Xalelja felt a hand cover her mouth from behind. She instinctively tried to scream, but her cries were muffled. Just as quickly, she felt her hands pinned behind her back, and the portal she had opened closed.

"You're with the Organization, aren't you?" the voice said, obviously male, but he sounded unusually calm. "I've got a question for you."

Xalelja desperately struggled under the stranger's grasp, but he was much stronger than her. Soon she found herself being brought through another portal, and when they finally reached their destination, the man released her.

They were back in the World That Never Was, which brought Xalelja just a bit of comfort. But she was afraid to turn around; she had no idea who had kidnapped her, or why. Still, she had to know, and so she whirled around, only to see someone in an Organization robe.

"You're that imposter, aren't you?" Xalelja asked, taking a step back away from the man. "What do you want with me?"

"I said I had a question for you," the man said, unhooding himself. His physical appearance surprised Xalelja. He was young, not much older than Roxas or…

"Why me?"

"You were conveniently nearby." The young man shrugged, his silver hair falling over his shoulders. She noticed he was wearing a black blindfold across his eyes. How had he managed to find her like that? "Now, tell me, where can I find Roxas?"

Xalelja grimaced, shaking her head.

"He…left," she replied quietly.

"Left?"

"He left the Organization. He went to find his other self."

The young man let out a quiet chuckle.

"Is that so? Huh." He crossed his arms. "Any idea as to where he's gone?"

"No…I actually was in Twilight Town to look for him myself. But he left."

"Are you saying you knew he was in Twilight Town?" Xalelja nodded. "How?"

"Why should I answer you?" she retorted harshly. Softening her tone for fear of being attacked, she added, "I don't even know who you are, or why you're looking for Roxas. You're not one of us."

"No, I'm not," the young man said, smirking. "But I do know Roxas' other self."

"Really?!" Xalelja's brown eyes widened. "Can you help him, then!?"

Though the young man was blindfolded, she felt as though he was looking right at her. He lowered his head, and then he lifted his hand to open a portal.

"I don't think that's what he'd call it," the young man replied. "Come on; this will take you back to the Castle."

"…" Xalelja stared at the teen, waiting for him to explain himself. But his face was solemn. She wished she could have seen his eyes-perhaps they would have lent some idea to his _real_ facial expression.

But even without seeing his eyes, something about his attitude seemed familiar. Was it the same adolescent rebellion she sensed in Roxas…? Or…

"…Fine."

Giving up to the feeling of helplessness within her, Xalelja stepped toward the portal.

"Riku."

As the portal started to close behind her, she turned to look at the teen.

"My name is Riku."


	5. Chapter 5: Stumbling Blocks

Chapter 5: Stumbling Blocks

Memo: Hnngh, so close to being able to really pull this all together for you guys ;; It's been one winding road of a timeline to work with but hopefully you guys'll like it just the same?

"You really think we'll never understand each other?"

"Are you happy?"

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Promise me we'll meet again?"

Demyx slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room.

_Man…what a dream_.

As Riku had promised, Xalelja ended up walking right up to the entrance of the Castle That Never Was without any problems. She had been suspicious, but apparently for nothing. In the end, though, she was only more confused.

_So, Riku is the imposter, and so his association with us was to find Roxas. Is this correct, or am I missing something_? Xalelja pondered as she walked up through the Castle. _I feel like something is missing. Am I forgetting something_?

"Xalelja."

At the sound of her name, Xalelja froze in her tracks. But had Saix not said her name, upon seeing him, she would have stopped anyway. Saix…

She studied him closely as he approached her. He was Axel's friend, or at least, he used to be. He was of high rank, especially now that numbers 4 through 6 were gone. He was an authority figure and feared by the others. But just because he was these things…did that really make him trustworthy?

"Who gave you permission to leave the Castle?" he asked her in a sharp tone. She looked up into his golden eyes with her hardened brown ones.

"_I_ did," she replied.

"What insolence-"

"I was trying to find Roxas," she added, and Saix stopped in his tracks, quickly regaining composure. "But by the time I got to where I had sensed him, he was already gone."

"And so you returned here?"

"I had no choice; I couldn't sense him anymore, and I was forced back here." Xalelja hesitated before continuing. "I…The Organization's imposter brought me back."

"You met him!?" Xalelja nodded. "And?"

"He asked me where Roxas was, and when I told him I didn't know, he let me go."

"You didn't stop him?"

"How could I? I'm not an idiot; I know he's more powerful than me. Besides, this was Roxas' choice. He has to live with the consequences, right?"

"You…" Saix eyed Xalelja, and she could feel hatred radiating from him.

_Hate? Isn't that a feeling_? she wondered as Saix closed his eyes.

"…Very well."

Without another word, Saix disappeared into a portal, leaving behind a sense of dread in Xalelja. Something about his sudden leave struck the wrong chord with her. She stood there motionless for several minutes before finally snapping out of it.

_Maybe I should have followed Roxas' example_, she contemplated as she opened a portal to return to her room. …_No…that would mean leaving the others behind. I don't think I could do that, especially with Demyx_…_ Even if he's lazy, he wouldn't do that with me_.

She felt unusually confident with that last thought, but upon returning to her room, her confidence vanished. A familiar figure was standing next to the doorway, waiting for her.

"I heard you had a run-in with the poseur," Xemnas said. Xalelja froze up for a second, then nodded slowly.

_I am not in the wrong_, she reassured herself a few times, but the look in Xemnas' eyes said otherwise.

"I won't bother asking why you didn't fight him. The answer is quite obvious. However, I do find it quite interesting that you managed to meet him. Would you like to explain yourself, Xalelja?"

"I…" She straightened herself up, mustering up what little strength she had. "I went to look for Roxas, since I sensed that he was in pain, but when I arrived, he was already gone. The fake found me instead, and-"

"And what, may I ask, makes you think you have the authority to leave the Castle whenever you please?" Xalelja knew better than to answer, but she had to literally bite her tongue to keep from smarting off. "I take it by your silence that you agree-you do _not_ have the authority."

"It was an emergency-"

"Roxas is none of your concern, Xalelja."

"He's my friend!"

"Nobodies cannot have friends," Xemnas declared, his voice booming. "We do not have the capability to understand or appreciate 'friendship.' We do not have the hearts to do it."

"I don't believe you!" Xalelja exclaimed, finally bursting forth in a rush of energy. "You say we have no hearts, but I am angry at you right now! And you're not happy with me, either! And I was worried about Roxas! And I was scared when I entered this room, and when Riku-"

"Riku? Is that so?" Xemnas paused as Xalelja fell silent. "I find it interesting that you have obtained this sudden spunk, Xalelja. But it will come to pass."

With only a smirk, Xemnas looked right at Xalelja, who trembled under his icy gaze. Just as he commanded, a Sorcerer Nobody appeared; it turned to Xalelja when Xemnas waved his hand.

"What are you doing," Xalelja murmured, her gaze shifting between the Nobody and Xemnas. "…!"

The Sorcerer Nobody thrust itself forward at Xalelja, trapping her in its magic boxes. Then, under Xemnas' command, it squeezed them upon her. She cried out as they pulsed against her body and cut through her robes and into her skin.

"Nobodies do not have hearts," Xemnas stated. "Nobodies cannot feel."

"But I have friends!" Xalelja shrieked. She tried to squirm away, but the pain only worsened. Despite it being a lesser Nobody, under Xemnas' control, even she could not fight it.

"It is only a farce, a ruse, and it will never be anything more."

"No!"

"I do not understand. It is a simple truth. Why do you refuse to accept it?" Xemnas stepped toward the suffering young woman, staring at her pained face. "You have nothing. You _are_ nothing. And until Kingdom Hearts is completed, you will remain that way."

Xalelja did not have to have her eyes open to know that Xemnas was glaring at her. As she whined and screamed in pain, she knew in the back of her mind that he was wrong. But there was no way she could win this struggle. He was far more powerful than her; this was something that both of them knew.

"Do you accept this as truth?" he asked her.

"I…do…"

With a wave of his hand, Xemnas released Xalelja. Her body fell to the floor in a heap. She writhed for a moment, then fell still, unconscious.

"Is this the first time you've fallen in love?"

"But what if we never meet again?"

"What do you want to change?"

"Do you love me?"

Wincing, Xalelja opened her eyes, her vision foggy.

"Good, she's awake."

When her eyes came into focus, she saw Demyx hovering over her, and Luxord was standing behind him. Slowly she blinked, trying to make sense of things.

"What happened to you?" Demyx asked, his voice somewhat quiet. It sounded surprisingly natural to her.

"…I…"

"Who was the culprit?" Luxord added. "He's obviously no amateur."

Xalelja hesitated. What was the right thing to do? Was she supposed to keep quiet? Normally, she probably would have, but this...this was different. Something about the ordeal had struck a deep chord with her. Despite being punished, she couldn't keep silent.

"…Xemnas," she replied at last. "He did this."

"What?!" Demyx gasped. "What for?!"

"Was it because of your escapade?" Luxord inquired.

"Not only that." Xalelja forced herself to sit up from Demyx's gentle grasp. "It was because I said we still have hearts."

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked, surprised.

"Do you really think that's true?" Luxord scoffed, sounding amused yet intrigued.

"Yes," she admitted. "I was concerned when Roxas left, and scared when confronted by Xemnas. Those are feelings, and you need a heart for that kind of thing, right?"

"I believe we're just _remembering_ feelings, my dear," Luxord told her.

"I… You sure 'bout that, Luxord?" Demyx scratched the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "I felt worried when we found Xalelja just now. Maybe she's not so far off the mark."

"Even if you're correct, what do you plan to do?" Luxord crossed his arms, frowning. "We already are too far into the game to call it quits so easily. And as we now know, the punishment for trying to resist is quite formidable."

Xalelja watched Demyx closely as he looked up at her again, then stared back down at the floor. Though she had seen him be silly and stupid more times than she could count, this face seemed to suit him just as well, if not better.

"Though we don't know who's right in all of this, I think it's best to keep a poker face for now," Luxord advised, looking down at his friends.

"I agree," Xalelja said quietly. "I don't like it, but it's the smarter move."

"Indeed."

"Because…we're powerless," Demyx murmured darkly. Luxord said nothing in reply, but instead opened a portal and left the room.

Smiling softly, Xalelja put her hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Especially about me. I won't let you lose me to something stupid."

Demyx seemed to jump at her words, and his expression only darkened. Xalelja took notice and frowned in response.

"Something's wrong," she concluded.

"Do you…remember your past at all?" Demyx asked.

"No, nothing specific. Why do you ask?" Xalelja tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. "Have you remembered something?"

"I'm…not sure." Demyx looked at Xalelja, straight into her brown eyes. "Earlier, when you were gone, I felt like I remembered something. But it was blurry. The same kind of thing happened just now, when we found you unconscious."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with blurry memories," Xalelja said quietly, half-smiling bitterly.

"Yeah, that's right…" Demyx chuckled, sounding more in character. "Guess I'm not so crazy after all." He stood, looking down at Xalelja, who stared back. "You should get some rest."

"…Thanks," she said, pursing her lips.

As he, too, disappeared into a portal, Xalelja lowered her head.

_I know we're connected_, she thought. _I just wish I knew how_.


	6. Chapter 6: Names

Chapter 6: Names

Memo: Ahaha, oh Demyx, I love you. I remember the first time I played Kingdom Hearts II and I was like, "This guy is so adorably weird. Gpoy." LOL 3 Anyway, this has Final Mix content! Give a shout of joy, my people! XD

Many days passed, but Xemnas did not approach Xalelja or the others again regarding Roxas. It seemed to become a moot point. After all, Kingdom Hearts was close to completion; did they really need Roxas' help anymore?

"Well, Roxas isn't the only one who can wield a keyblade, anyway," Demyx told Xalelja one day. "There's plenty of others. He was just convenient 'cause he was a Nobody like us."

"Who else is there?" Xalelja asked, leaning her back against the wall as Demyx looked up from his sitar. He was always playing that thing. Something about it was calming and familiar, though, so Xalelja didn't mind as much as some of the other members did.

"Roxas' other, for starters. I mean, that's why Roxas could wield it in the first place. And then Riku, that guy you met. I heard Saix telling Xigbar about it."

"With the keyblade, they can complete Kingdom Hearts, then?"

"That's what Xemnas tells us." Demyx rolled his turquoise eyes, chuckling. "But you know how THAT goes."

"Yeah…" Absentmindedly picking at her nails, Xalelja opened her mouth to ask another question, when suddenly she was interrupted by a presence entering the room.

"Hey, man, heard of knocking?" Demyx whined at Xaldin, who only frowned at the two.

"Xemnas has called for a meeting," he announced. "Report to the white room immediately."

"Got it…" Demyx sighed heavily as Xaldin disappeared. As his sitar vanished in a burst of water, he looked at Xalelja. "C'mon, might as well get this over with."

She nodded, and the two of them silently teleported into their designated chairs. For Demyx, it was the same spot as always. Xalelja's chair had once belonged to Larxene. Many other chairs were empty.

_Axel's not here…_? Xalelja realized as Saix began to speak.

"We have gained sight of the Keyblade Master," he stated. "Currently, Sora has awoken and is headed for Radia-…Hollow Bastion."

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Xigbar asked, but it sounded more like a taunt. He probably already knew the answer to his own question.

"It wouldn't be proper if we didn't greet him at the beginning of his quest," Xaldin said with a laugh. His tone was similar to Xigbar's.

"Indeed," Xemnas agreed. "Come-we shall go to meet him. It is important that he learns who we are."

A few chuckles flew around the room, but Xalelja sat silently. She looked up at Luxord and Demyx; the former had a smirk on his face, while the latter seemed annoyed to be there. Neither one seemed regretful about confronting Sora. But admittedly, Xalelja wanted to go; she wanted to meet Sora, this person she had heard so much about. He certainly had been causing them a lot of problems for just a kid of Roxas' age.

Without another word, Xemnas disappeared, and one by one the others left, leaving Demyx and Xalelja as the last two to leave.

"You go ahead," Xalelja told him. "I've never been to Hollow Bastion, but if I think about going to where you are, I'll find the place."

"Got it!" Demyx exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up before leaving.

"The Keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…"

His heart pounding, Sora ran out into the newly opened area and looked around. The voice he had just heard…it sounded a little familiar…

But suddenly he heard several laughs accompany the comment, and he knew it was not what he originally thought.

"Show yourselves!" he shouted into the air. A single man appeared in response. On his command, and to Sora's surprise, several figures appeared on the ledge above him, surrounding him as if he was their leader. All of them were wearing the same black cloaks, and Sora couldn't see any of their faces. However, he knew who they were-the Organization.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted from behind, and Sora turned to his companions. They nodded at each other, thinking along the same lines.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Sora cried, turning back to the figures.

"What a shame…" Xemnas said calmly. "And here I thought we could be friends."

The Organization members laughed again, and one by one, they disappeared...

"The Wielder of Light seemed surprised to hear from us," Xaldin said upon returning to the Castle, his arms folded across his chest. Xalelja looked around and counted-still no Axel. Sighing through her nose, she crossed her ankles and listened in uneasy silence. "It's ten years too early for a child like that to wield the Keyblade."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Xigbar responded, chuckling. "He's just gonna go straight forward for us! That's just like someone of the light, huh?"

"If he doesn't, he has no value to us," Saix added in a calm, almost quiet voice.

"If he can, he might just be there to entertain us," Luxord chimed in. In his left hand, a few cards appeared from thin air. Chuckling, he picked a single one out with his free hand and continued, "Shall I pass out some cards?"

"Pick a good one for me, OK?" Demyx said cheerfully, swinging his feet a bit. "I mean, if you make me wanna go for it quickly, it'll be fine!"

"Aren't you a confident one," Xigbar teased. "So if something happens, you'll take care of it for us?"

"Eh!? Me?!" Demyx jumped, waving his hands as if to deny he had ever spoken up. "Th-the dirty work really doesn't suit me…heh…"

"Stop that! Pretending like you have a heart and such," Xaldin commanded. "We have no ability to feel."

_This is typical_, Xalelja realized with a smirk. _Xaldin is always scolding Demyx for acting like that_. _But that's just how he is. Even if we DON'T have feelings, surely we have personalities_?

"Such a boring thing, isn't it?" Luxord said, still looking at the card in his hand. In the blink of an eye, he made the single card disappear and stated, "My only source of entertainment disappears."

"Those who lose sight of our true goal…will be entirely eliminated," Saix declared, bringing the focus of the conversation back.

"_Everyone_." Xemnas' voice boomed across the room, bringing everyone's attention to him. "The Keyblade wielder has once again begun to walk forth. We will plant seeds in that path." Xemnas paused, and the room felt cold with silence. "Go," he then commanded, and one by one, the members left the room.

Xalelja returned to her own room, unsure of what to do. Xemnas had said to "plant seeds," but she didn't know how to do that. And that didn't even matter, because she didn't want to.

She had many other things on her mind that concerned her more than Sora. One being Axel…

It wasn't so much that she cared about where he was; she wanted to know why. She knew in the back of her mind that Axel probably knew the most out of any of the others. What made him leave, too? Whatever it was, it likely had to do with Roxas. So why hadn't he come back? Had he left the Organization for good, too?

"It's…falling apart," Xalelja realized, shaking her head slowly.

Still, she wanted to know why. Why was all of this happening?

_If I'm not allowed to figure out who I am, then I want to know why I'm here and what's going on_, Xalelja decided, the stubbornness of her true self shining through. ..._All right, Axel. You'd better be here…_

Opening a portal, Xalelja stepped through. For a moment, the consequences of her last expedition flashed in her mind, and her throat closed up in fear. But then she remembered the meeting, and how Demyx and Xigbar and even Xaldin had acted. She remembered her own feelings of guilt, fear, sadness, and joy.

_I have to know the truth_.

Xalelja stepped out of the portal and onto the ledge of the clock tower. Twilight Town's sky was bright orange and cloudy as usual; the fact that it hadn't changed comforted her. She had always enjoyed having missions here.

Silently, she rounded the corner, and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a red-headed man sitting on the ledge. Axel heard her, and he whipped around in surprise. Though his face softened on noting her identity, his body remained tense. He had noticeably changed.

"Long time no see," Xalelja said, walking closer.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. "D'they ask you to bring me back just so they can punish me?"

"No, I came on my own," she replied, sitting down next to him. "But I have questions for you."

"Figured as much." There was a pause, and then he added, "Well, go ahead. I ain't gettin' any younger."

"…Axel, why did you leave?" Xalelja turned to him, her brown eyes full of curiosity. "What have you found out? Where's Roxas?"

"…" Axel lowered his head, not looking at Xalelja.

"Do you think you can't trust me? …You've changed, Axel."

"Of course I have!" he shouted back at her. "Don't be stupid-when people drive your friends away from you, force you to choose-of COURSE you change!" He quieted down, then lowered his head again. "…I received an order from Xemnas to destroy Roxas. Obviously, I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon, and because of that, now they want to destroy me, too."

"Axel…"

"Don't try to act like you understand, Xa-san. You don't have a heart."

"So you still don't think we have them?"

"Eh?"

"Hearts, I mean," Xalelja explained. "Axel, how can we not? How do you feel anger or hate without having one?"

"I just remember it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Xalelja lowered her head as well. "When Riku kidnapped me, I was scared. When Roxas left, I was sad. Demyx and Luxord are often making me laugh. That's 'joy,' isn't it?"

"…Xalelja, I wish I could believe you," Axel muttered. "But I've seen stuff that proves otherwise. We're Nobodies-we're recyclable, we're powerful, but we still don't exist. I accept that, even though it sucks."

"Then how will you ever get a heart if you don't work with the Organization?" Xalelja asked, looking up at Axel once again. Her brown eyes hardened, a frown creasing her face. "Or have you given that up, too?"

"…Roxas went to find Sora, and he found him. He can go back to his origins, and he did; that's why I'm left here." Axel shook his head. "Because me, I don't _have_ an original self to go back to like Roxas does. So it doesn't matter what I do-the result's gonna be the same."

"…And you can obtain a heart that way? Returning?"

"Yeah."

Silently, Xalelja stood, and Axel looked up at her. She clenched her fists and spoke to him through gritted teeth.

"That settles it, then. I must find my past self," she declared. "There must be things left incomplete, words left unsaid-that would explain this nagging feeling I've had ever since my awakening. If I can return, maybe I can set things right. If I can't, I…"

For a moment, Xalelja closed her eyes, and for the first time, a vivid picture flashed in her mind. Waves…rolling waves…the ocean… A red sky, the color of blood… …And a figure seated next to her.

_Is this the first time you've fallen in love_?

The figure was hazy, but definitely male.

_…Timothy…_

That was her voice, she knew it. It came from her. That name…

"…I have to know," Xalelja whispered, and without another word, she opened a portal and returned to the Castle, never to meet Axel again.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Bring You Back

Chapter 7: I'll Bring You Back

Memo: KIMI WA NE TASHIKA NI ANO TOKI WATASHI NO SOBA NI ITA ITSU DATTE ITSU DATTE ITSU DATTE SUGU YOKO DE WARATTEITA NAKUSHITEMO TORIMODOSU KIMI WO I WILL NEEEEVERRRR LEEEEAVE YOUUUU whoops my fingers slipped. Anyway, more story for you! *throws the confettis* Please enjoy :'3 Let me know what you think, also. XD

When Xalelja had parted ways with Axel that day, she had vowed to herself to find her past, her other self, and escape from the Organization as Roxas had. Although it was important to her, and although it would change her life, it was still hard to feel motivated to do anything about it. After all, it was safer and much easier to stay at the Castle. She mentioned this to Demyx, and he chuckled.

"Apathy-it's a thing," he told her.

"It's beyond just apathy-it's me being lazy for no good reason," she realized, sighing.

"Well, if you ever DO get motivated, let me know, and then do the same for me."

He had meant it as a joke, but Xalelja saw it as a challenge. It was entirely possible that she could figure out Demyx's past self just as easily, if not more so, than her own. They spent enough time together that she knew him well, and she also had the feeling that they were somehow connected. And so, each day they were together, Xalelja tried to probe a little further into Demyx's mind. It never yielded any promising results.

"Hey, Xa-san, sorry, but I don't have time to hang out today," Demyx replied one day when Xalelja dropped by his usual place on the couch in the lounge area. She noted his sitar was gone. "Xemnas gave me actual orders today: I'm going to someplace called Olympus Coliseum. You've been there, right?" Xalelja nodded as Demyx continued. "Ugh, man, did they ever pick the wrong person for a job like this."

"What do you have to do?" Xalelja asked, tilting her head.

"Gotta take some fancy-pants medal and play keep-away from Sora for a bit," he responded, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Don't they know I have better things to do? Like take a nap?"

"Be careful," Xalelja told him, but Demyx just grinned.

"I'll be fine, don't make the face. See? I've even got cue cards in case I forget what I'm supposed t'do. Pretty nifty, am I right?" Demyx flashed an index card at Xalelja from his pocket. "Anyway, I'd better get goin' before they find an excuse to give me more work. Don't get too bored, mmkay? I'll be back before ya know it!"

He grinned again, and Xalelja smiled a bit in response. Though he was lazy, Demyx was actually perfectly capable of handling himself in a crisis. He just usually chose not to, and Xalelja knew this well.

"Have fun," she teased him. Demyx rolled his eyes as he opened a portal.

"Wish you could come with me-maybe then there'd be a chance," he said as he stepped inside. In just the blink of an eye, he vanished, leaving Xalelja standing there alone.

There were still many things she did not understand about herself. However, there was one thing she knew for certain: being around Demyx felt normal. It made _her_ feel normal. She could laugh and smile and not think twice about a thing, and it was natural. Outside of that environment, though, she felt cold, as if she were being _forced_ to be emotionless and cool.

"Maybe I am," she mouthed to herself, folding her arms across her chest.

Demyx breathed a sigh as he stood facing a large door. He had no idea what was behind it, but he knew it was probably someplace beyond his interest. Besides, he had the Olympus stone; what else mattered?

_Lots of things_, he realized, cringing. That huge dog monster he had seen earlier, and Sora…

Sora was probably hot on his trail by now. Oh well. All he had to do was buy time anyway, which was a big "mission accomplished." The scuffle with Sora was inevitable, anyway. Not that this fact made the idea any more pleasant in Demyx's mind.

He definitely would have rather stayed back at the Castle with Xalelja.

Xalelja…

He had been hearing questions in his head for quite some time now. The voice was always different, but the voice was also always female. Though he had no evidence, Demyx suspected a connection to Xalelja. After all, she had been picking his brain like crazy lately.

_I don't even know_, Demyx thought, yawning.

A few moments later, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and he jumped, turning around.

"Ah! You!" he cried upon seeing Sora. Throwing back his hood, Demyx stared intently at the teen, waving his finger. "Wait a sec…Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Sora replied, his voice cracking.

"Roxas?" Demyx repeated, hoping to get a response. If he could just bring Roxas back, things would solve themselves, and no more stupid missions, except maybe recon!

But he could tell by the look on Sora's face that things wouldn't be that easy.

"Oh, it's no use," Demyx complained.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, but Demyx ignored him, pulling out his handy-dandy cue card once again. Good thing he didn't lose it while running away.

"Let's see, here…" he mumbled. "'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition' …Right." Demyx pocketed the card once again, grimacing. "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…"

"You're bizarre," Sora said, crossing his arms. Demyx just smirked, and as instructed, he pulled out the Olympus stone, making Sora gasp.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Sora's dog companion exclaimed, pointing right at Demyx. The Nobody pouted.

"Now that's just plain rude!" he exclaimed, holding the medallion up above his head. He would make this a quick and easy fight, for both of their sakes.

_My true name_.

The thought had come to Xalelja quite suddenly upon returning to her room. What _was_ her true name? It was something she hadn't given much thought to, but actually, she really should have been.

_If I know my true name, I can find my other half_, she realized, rushing to the small desk in her room. _Roxas and Sora…their connection… Each of us is the same._

Xalelja was not unintelligent-she had already made the connection that each Organization member had an "x" added to his or her name. The "x" was like an unspoken vow that bound them to the law of Organization XIII. Or at least, it used to. Now, the "x" only served as a hint to Xalelja.

Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, Xalelja sat down at her desk, writing out the letters " a."

"Pff, OK, so that's obviously not it," she laughed to herself upon the first couple of rearrangements. However, though her process was organized, she soon grew tired of the tedious work.

_I don't have the attention span to deal with this_, she slowly came to realize. Sighing heavily, she set down her pen and frowned. It was a start, but at this rate, she'd fade into the darkness before figuring it out. _Dammit. I don't have any other clues, except the "feelings" I have when I'm with Demyx, and then the name "Timothy." Those obviously don't fit… But…_?

Something prompted Xalelja to write down "d e m y" on the piece of paper.

Stumbling away from Sora, Demyx gritted his teeth, holding his sore shoulder. Sora definitely had fight in him. Roxas had probably made a smart move going back to his old self.

Still, Demyx missed his friend, and he knew if he didn't bring Roxas back, he'd end up in deep trouble.

"Roxas, come back to us!" Demyx said, half kidding, half pleading.

Before Sora or his companions could give a reply, Demyx backed into a portal and left the Underworld. He had lost, and he was cool with that.

"Well, at least I still got that-"

Demyx reached into his pocket to grab the Olympus Stone, but it was gone.

"H-huh?! Aww, mannn…"

Sighing, Demyx reopened the portal and stepped back into the Underworld. Upon hearing him, Sora and his friends whirled around. Demyx smirked a bit, amused.

"You're still here?" Sora shouted, sounding a bit pissed.

"I took the trouble to be able to meet you," Demyx replied, his smirk growing. "Now, I'm gonna tell you about a toy even more interesting than the Olympus Stone. They call it 'An Absent Silhouette.'"

"'An Absent Silhouette'?!" Sora repeated, his eyes widening a bit. "Like the book from before!"

"Well, it's not JUST a book. They're shadows of existence, branded with the weapons whose masters have disappeared. Fight with those things, and you're sure to wake up. Er, the _real_ you."

"What in the world are you talking about…?"

Demyx knew Sora didn't understand it now, but behind these special items was the key to existence. For a Nobody, a being of non-being, an Absent Silhouette was one of the few ways to leave a truly lasting memory in the real world. Though he didn't remember it, Sora had defeated many of the Organization members from before-were he to find those Silhouettes, his memories of Castle Oblivion might be stirred, and with them, Roxas' being.

"You're the hero here, man!" Demyx replied, grinning. "Think for yourself!"

He had said enough for now. With a last look at the Keyblade wielder, Demyx backed into a portal once again, returning back to the Castle.

_Oh my gosh_.

The feeling Xalelja was experiencing could only be compared to a thundering heartbeat. Her eyes stared at the page and the mess of scribbles she had pondered over for almost two hours. But she had gotten an answer, if only one.

_I don't know why, but it seems right, _she thought, exhaling hard as she clutched the paper to her chest. _I'm not a nutter after all_.

Xalelja stood to open a portal, when suddenly one opened in her own room. She jumped, gasping in a mix of surprise and fright, but she relaxed upon Demyx stumbling through.

"He kicked my butt, Xaaaaa," he whined, fake sniveling.

"Who? Sora?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, of course." Sighing, Demyx straightened up. "Well, I got it over with, and now I'm free! That's all that matters."

"No, it's not," Xalelja said quickly, taking a step forward in excitement. It was Demyx's turn to give her a curious look. "Demyx… While you were gone, I tried to figure out my real name."

"Really?! Did you do it!?"

"No…but I think I figured out yours."

"…You did?" Demyx looked away for a moment. "_I_ don't even remember. But I guess it's worth a try. What is it?"

"…Ymed?"

Xalelja watched in wonder as Demyx's eyes widened upon hearing the name. He looked at her, his face seeming torn and confused. But she could see the faint recognition in his eyes, and it made her feel like she might cry.

_I don't understand what's going on_… she thought as she watched him stare at her.

"...You… But that doesn't make sense?" Demyx murmured.

"What doesn't?" Xalelja asked quietly.

"…Lillian?"

The name sounded familiar to Xalelja. The name sounded _very_ familiar. But that was not what her name was. No, that wasn't quite right. It was familiar, but that was not enough.

"I…don't know if I know who that is," Xalelja replied in a near whisper. She watched as Demyx stared at her; his eyes seemed terribly sad, almost pained. Slowly, Demyx lowered his head, letting out an attempt at a chuckle.

"A-All right. Well…maybe it's not as simple as we thought," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. His voice seemed to crack as he spoke. "But…yeah. You hit it right on the spot. …Good job."

"You're not happy…?"

Xalelja watched as Demyx tried to muster a smile at her, but it wavered, and eventually his face fell again.

"I just don't know what's going on, and it…scares me," he told her. "…Sorry. Guess things haven't changed much…have they…" He sighed, then chuckled again. "I just realized something important, though, I think. About Nobodies."

"What's that?" Xalelja asked, pursing her lips.

"The way we are now…it's the part of us we tried to cast away."

"What do you mean?"

"…For me, in my past…I was always trying to be stronger than I actually was. But deep down, I was afraid of a lot of things. I tried to hide being afraid, and I was very serious. And now I…"

Demyx slowly shook his head, and Xalelja couldn't help but smile.

"You're not very serious at all, Demyx," she told him, her smile widening. He nodded, a small smile coming onto his face.

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head again, more quickly this time, as if to shake off the bad vibes. "That's your job, so I'll leave you to it."

Xalelja grinned, and finally Demyx returned it with his own, full of spirit.

_That's who I like to see_, Xalelja thought. _More than anyone_.

Several days passed without event for Xalelja and Demyx both. Having found out his real name, Demyx had noticeably changed, and it made Xalelja's heart sink. She had meant to bring him something to look forward to, but it had only made him quieter.

There were not very many members of the Organization left at this point, and it was rare that they intermingled over anything. So Xalelja was surprised to see Luxord enter her room one morning. His face was grim, and soon hers became the same.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "You look as if something's happened."

"…I know what you've done," he answered.

"What I've done…?"

"You've solved the riddle-Demyx's real name." Xalelja blinked, then nodded to confirm it. "I don't think you realize what that means."

"It means he can find his true self again," she told him bluntly.

"Precisely." Luxord's eyes hardened. "Xalelja, I recall my true name-tis a surname, of generations and generations. However, I have no intention of leaving now."

"Really? Why not?"

"T'would be dishonest. One doesn't win the game by showing his poker face. The odds have yet to be shifted out of my favor."

Xalelja didn't understand at first; Luxord's speech usually was full of metaphors that were beyond her care for acknowledgement. However, she soon realized what he was implying.

"You're saying you've got it good here, then," she stated, and he nodded in agreement. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"You're my friend, are you not?"

"Yes…?"

"Well then, if you try running off, who will be sent to catch you? It won't be Demyx, of this I can assure you. No, I will be the hunter, and you will become the prey. Xalelja, if you pursue this game any further, I will have to put an end to it."

"You're saying you'd turn me in!?" Xalelja gasped, taken aback.

"Tis not my choice; I can only work with the hand dealt to me."

"…" Xalelja didn't say anything else, but her mind was exploding with rage. She felt betrayed. They were friends-friends were supposed to help each other, right? But Luxord…

"I take it I have made my point, so I will take my leave," Luxord said, bowing a bit before backing through a portal. Xalelja paused a moment, then opened a portal of her own and ran to Demyx's room.

"He's a traitor!" she cried upon entering the room. Demyx, obviously startled, sat upright on his bed. He appeared to have been napping. "That wanker's a traitor!"

"That what's a what?" Demyx asked, tilting his head.

"Luxord found out that I told you your real name, and he threatened to tell Xemnas," Xalelja explained, breathing hard. Demyx gave her a sympathetic look, then motioned for her to sit down.

"Calm down, Xa-san," he told her as she plopped down. "He prolly just feels threatened himself and this is how he's gonna handle it. It happens."

As she listened to Demyx continue to reassure her, Xalelja relaxed, and soon the two were talking and hanging out, as always. She soon forgot about the brief confrontation and focused her thoughts on being with Demyx.


	8. Chapter 8: Gotta Find Somebody

Chapter 8: Gotta Find Somebody

Memo: HaHAHAHAhahaha I just made the best pun did I not or did I not c': Anyway. I can't believe it's already to this point…*cuddles with a blanket* I hope you all are enjoying it. Now excuse me as I go sob…

Xalelja pressed her hand against her cheek, thinking hard. It had been a rough morning, but she was glad that she could spend it in peace with Demyx, the only person she had ever trusted, and ever would, she had decided.

But, even though the day was almost over, and she should've been relaxed, something was still keeping her on edge. Something other than the morning's events.

"Whatsa matter, Xa-san?" Demyx said, peering up at her from his sitar.

Xalelja shrugged, knotting her fingers together.

"You seem tense, is all."

"I am, I guess," she agreed, pulling on a strand of her long aqua hair. "I just feel like something's really wrong." She shook her head slowly. "I might be imagining things, but really..."

Suddenly a jolt of pain filled Xalelja's head, causing her to cringe. Sometimes her powers allowed her to sense pain, even from decent distances. But right now there was no one in pain that she could see.

"Who is it?" Demyx asked, aware of what was going on.

"I don't know. But whoever it is would have to be in this city."

Demyx stood up, setting his sitar on his bed, and he walked over to his bedroom window.

"The World That Never Was is huge, Xa-san," he said with a sigh.

"Meaning that whoever this is must be pretty close to us." Xalelja stood up as well. "I want to try to find this person. Hang on."

Closing her eyes, Xalelja emptied her mind as much as she could, meditating on just the feeling that someone was trying to send to her. If she could just reach this person... If for once her powers could be of use…

Just then, an image of a girl trapped in a fiery room filled Xalelja's mind. The image zoomed out, and when she opened her eyes, the location was obvious.

"Demyx..." she murmured, frowning.

"Did you find the person?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yes. She's...trapped in an awful place." Xalelja glanced at him. "I think if we don't help her, something terrible might happen."

"..."

This always happened, this hesitation. That was the one thing she didn't like about Demyx-he was too afraid of everything. She understood fear or hesitation, but his seemed almost exaggerated.

"...If you don't go with me, I'll go alone."

"No. No, I'll go."

Smiling to herself, Xalelja led the way into the portal and out into the dark city.

"She looked like she was in one of these buildings," she said when the pair reached the abandoned streets. "It shouldn't be hard to find it...the room she was in was on fire."

"Fire?" Demyx echoed, frowning. "You don't think..."

"Axel could have had something to do with this, I guess," Xalelja finished for him. "After all, when was the last time we saw him?"

"...A long time ago. But I can't imagine he'd just hurt anybody. He'd have to have a really good reason to burn someone alive. I mean, that's how he died, so he's not going to just-"

"Listen."

Demyx fell quiet, and faintly, in the distance, he could hear a blood-curdling scream.

"That must be her." Xalelja pulled on her turquoise hair again, frowning. "So let's find her quickly."

"The sound was coming from over there," Demyx said, pointing at one of the old buildings that used to be a hotel. "In that general direction."

"We'll try it."

Soon the pair had entered the lonely old building, and the screaming grew louder.

"I can hear the fire!" Demyx exclaimed, walking down one of the hallways. "She's this way."

Silently, Xalelja followed Demyx down the maze of hallways, knowing they were getting close when they saw a glowing light.

"Hello?" Xalelja called out to the girl, who was still screaming in agony. The two came closer, and then they saw a peculiar sight.

This girl, whom neither had ever seen before but decided was beautiful, was completely surrounded by a ring of flames. She wasn't on fire herself, thankfully, but she had obviously been in there for a while, because she was sweating and crying out in pain, just because of the extreme heat.

"Hello?" Xalelja tried again, this time getting a response.

"Help me!" the girl shrieked. "Please!"

"Hang on." Xalelja turned to Demyx, nodding. He nodded back, whipping out his sitar and doing his thing.

Soon the ceiling started to gather moisture, just like a cloud, and it began to pour rain, just in that room alone. The fire slowly died down, fizzling out at last, leaving the girl in a heaping wet mess on the singed floor.

"Who are you?" she asked, slowly lifting her head. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Xalelja said, frowning. "What are you doing in our world?"

"Xa-san, you don't have to be so unfriendly," Demyx interrupted, smiling kindly at the girl. "My name's Demyx, and this is Xalelja."

"...I'm Eden."

"Eden?" Demyx backed up. "That name sounds kind of familiar."

"I know who you are," Xalelja said suddenly, the memory of her earliest days in the Castle coming to the front of her mind. "You're Denex."

"I was." Eden pushed herself up into a sitting position, ringing out her hair.

_She isn't who I expected at all_, Xalelja realized, looking down at the young woman.

"What are you doing alive? Everyone thinks you're dead."

"I'm looking for Zexion."

A beat, and then-

"WHAT?!"

"You must be delusional," Xalelja said.

"Zexion died," Demyx agreed. "And so did you."

"But we didn't die!" Eden insisted, pouting. "I don't know specifically what happened to us, but we went to this place, and all I know is I came back to another world-and I had a heart again!"

"...Look, I don't feel like arguing about this," Xalelja said, rubbing her temples. Was there really another way to get a heart? She couldn't buy it. "Who did this to you? Why are you here?"

"Axel. He kidnapped me... I was trying to help Kairi and-"

"You know Kairi, too?" Demyx asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She's my friend. Axel, not so much. He has Zexion somewhere around here, I know it."

Sighing, Xalelja and Demyx exchanged worried glances. They could tell she wasn't lying. Why would she?

"Can you help me?" Eden pleaded. "I've got to find him. I've got to set things straight again."

"Why not?" Demyx answered before Xalelja could respond. The aqua-haired girl slapped a hand to her forehead. Despite already being in a boat-load of trouble, she DID feel somewhat obligated to help this girl. After all, she had been harmed by the Organization, too. But, this being said, would it be worth the chance of being punished again?

"Really? Will you?" Eden looked up at them both, her eyes desperate.

"Eh, like I said, why not? Zexion is my friend, too, and if he's in trouble, I should be able to help him." He turned to Xalelja. "Right?"

"...You're too nice sometimes," she replied, unable to hide a smile.

"Thank you," Eden said, teary-eyed.

"It's nothing. Really." Demyx held out his hand and pulled her up. "Let's start looking."

Xalelja and Demyx let Eden lead the way; they trailed behind her, keeping their voices at a low murmur.

"I can't believe Axel would do something like this," Demyx said.

"I can. He was desperate-sounding the last time we talked, and I don't see how he could've gotten better without finding Roxas," Xalelja replied, sighing.

"But still-you'd think he'd have SOME kind of conscience."

"People throw that away for all kinds of reasons."

"I can tell that was a jab at Luxord."

"So what if it was? You and I both know it's wrong."

"It is, but what're we gonna do about it? Nothing. We can't do anything," Demyx told her.

"I'll find something," she insisted. "If he won't let me trust him, I won't give him reason to trust me, either. We'll all just hate each other-trust is a moot point from now on."

"We obviously can't trust Axel anymore," Demyx said, a frown in his voice.

"That's too bad," Xalelja replied, irritated. "This whole Organization is awful. Everyone hates it so much. And that's what's so ironic-if everyone just disbanded, what would Xemnas do? What _could_ he do?"

"Something awful, I'm sure," Demyx replied timidly.

"Even up against all of us?" Xalelja sounded skeptical.

"Believe me, we've all talked about it before at one time or another. And every time we start to get good ideas, it just fizzles out, because we all know Xemnas would totally annihilate us. Besides, how could people that hate each other possibly cooperate? Like Axel."

"..." Xalelja didn't respond, but she knew Demyx secretly agreed. If they could've just tried something, anything… Things could have been so much different, and-

"Oh," Xalelja gasped, stopping. Demyx and Eden stopped in response.

"What is it?" Demyx said.

"Xemnas...I sense he's in a rage about something." Xalelja frowned, crossing her arms across her chest protectively. Could he sense her absence? "I should probably go back to the castle."

"Okay. Eden, do you still want my help?" Demyx asked, tilting his head a bit as he looked at Eden. Xalelja watched the girl with growing curiosity. How did SHE get away? Could Demyx do the same? Did she really get a heart of her own without Kingdom Hearts?

_Can I do it, too_? she wondered.

"Yes," Eden responded, nodding. She then turned to Xalelja, smiling a bit. Really, she was very pretty. How in the worlds did she end up in the Organization…? "Thank you, Xalelja."

"You're welcome," Xalelja murmured, returning the smile. "I'm glad you're okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"We'll need it," Demyx muttered under his breath, sounding flustered.

Xalelja ignored his remark and opened a portal, hurrying back to her room. She was not surprised to see Xemnas there waiting for her.

"We've had this talk before," he said quietly, leaning against the wall.

"I was only just outside!" she exclaimed quickly as he began to approach her. "I sensed someone out there!" In a brief moment of panic, Xalelja thought about ratting out Eden, but that would risk Demyx's well-being. She would have to come up with a solid lie. "I…I thought it might be the imposter, so I went out to look, and I brought Demyx with me. But when we arrived…he was gone. Demyx is still there looking, but I came back because I sensed you and…"

Xalelja stood completely still as Xemnas looked her over.

"Next time, I will show you no mercy, whether it involves the imposter or not," Xemnas stated, disappearing in a cloud of darkness. When he was completely gone, Xalelja let out a deep sigh. She had been holding her breath.

"Oh, don't get too comfortable yet."

Xalelja nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Xemnas' voice from behind her. But when she whirled around, the person standing there was hooded, and the stature was slightly different.

"Smooth move, blaming it on me," the man said, crossing his arms. "Bet you don't even remember my name."

Xalelja stared at the man, totally confused. His voice was slightly different from Xemnas' after all, and he didn't seem as threatening as she originally had thought.

"You're…Riku…?" she whispered. The man chuckled.

"I'm surprised. It's been a while."

"You…are different."

"That might be the biggest understatement of the year," Riku said with a sigh. "But enough about me. You met a girl named Eden, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"…Look, you don't have to be so stubborn with me." Riku sounded irritated, and also rather impatient. "She's actually a friend of mine, believe it or not. I'm trying to find her. Zexion's been taken captive, and I know where he is. But now I've lost track of her. Since you obviously can't leave this place without a death threat, just tell me-where did you last see her?"

"Demyx and I were out in the city," Xalelja replied, stunned. How in the worlds did _Riku_ know _Eden_…? "I left them somewhere in one of the buildings. But if you find an area that's been burned and follow it straight, that's the path they were on."

"See, that was easy, wasn't it?"

"…You're rude," Xalelja said, laughing.

"I do what I can to get by." Riku chuckled quietly. "But fine then-_thank you_."

Opening a portal, Riku turned his back to Xalelja.

"After I find her, maybe I can help you and Demyx next," he murmured over his shoulder. "But in case I can't…good luck. I hope you aren't as damned as Xemnas makes you out to be."

As the portal closed and Riku's silhouette disappeared, Xalelja closed her eyes.

_I hope so, too_, she thought, putting her hands over her face as she sank to her knees.


	9. Chapter 9: --title omitted---END

Chapter 9: I Will Become A Star For You-PART TWO FINALE

Memo: I am kind of spazzing out right now I just fjdksal;ghsda fsd you guys I just love these two OK why the heck is Demyx so underrated please just I LOVE HIM OK Anyway this is part 2's finale and stuff…/ I hope you've enjoyed this part. If you have questions, I can pretty much guarantee they'll be answered in part 3. And like always, THANK YOU!

_"We've waited a while for your return."_

_ "I've waited a while as well. I hope the gods have smiled down on you in these long years."_

_ "Now that you have finally come to take your rightful seat, _everyone _will be smiling again, Princess. We welcome you back with all of our hearts-_"

_ "I think…it's my turn to ask you a tough question."_

_ "Oh? And that would be?" _

_ "Do you love me?"_

_ "I …don't know-_"

_"There's something I must tell you, something I have come to realize: in this life, we have been torn apart. But I truly believe this is not our last chance. So…will you… Promise me we'll meet again?"_

_ "Of course. One day, we _will _meet again. This I swear to you, Princess."_

_ "I…look forward to that day very much-_"

_ "To be honest… I've never really thought about it. Even though you're always with me, it seems, I haven't given it much thought. I just…it feels natural to have you around, and I would feel empty without you here… …Do you love me?" _

_ "…Honestly, Lillian, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell 'love' is. But…if it's what I think it is, then yes. I do love you-_"

_ "I swear to you, Timothy-one day I will be able to freely express my love for you. I swear this upon my very life…_"

Xalelja bolted upright from her bed; she could feel cold sweat covering her face. It soon was mixed with her warm tears.

"I have to tell you!" she practically screamed, throwing the covers off of her body and darting out of bed. "I can tell you now!"

Xalelja threw open her bedroom door and took off into a full sprint down the Castle's hallways. It seemed emptier than usual, but she didn't care about the others. She had to find Demyx. She had to.

Their connection… She could finally say the things she wanted to say; she just had to find him and say it…

"Demyx!" she shouted when she reached the main hallway. Demyx's room, along with many other members' rooms, was down that hall. When she got no response, she dashed right up to his door and pounded on it. "Demyx!"

"You're still here, Scout?"

Though the voice seemed unfamiliar at first, Xalelja recognized Xigbar's stupid pet name. She turned her head to see him heading her way.

"Where is Demyx?" she asked him, a bit breathless.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Xigbar replied with a laugh.

"Tell me anyway."

"All right, all right, calm down, Scout." Laughing again, Xigbar crossed his arms. "He's at Hollow Bastion, along with everyone else. I thought for sure you'd be there, too, but I guess you don't make much of a fighter, do you?"

"Hollow Bastion? Fighter?"

"You really _are_ clueless, aren't you? Were you sleeping under a spell or something? Anyway, Xemnas gave the orders to gather there. They're giving Sora a run for his money, or at least, that's the idea." Xigbar chuckled under his breath. "Should be interesting to see who comes back alive from all of this chaos, huh?"

"What?" Xalelja gasped quietly.

"Well, not that we're really _alive_ to begin with-hey, how come _you're_ still here, though, Scout?"

"Probably for a better reason than you," she snapped.

"Hey, now, no need to get upset. For your information, I was given the duty to guard the Castle. You wanna trade?"

"I'm going!" Xalelja shouted, her fear and anger mixing. Xigbar was just wasting her time at this point.

"To fight? As if. Can you even hold a sword, Scout?"

"I'm not going to fight-I'm going to find Demyx!"

_There are wayyyyyyy too many Heartless here_, Demyx realized as he disappeared into yet another portal. _This place bites_. Heartless meant dirty work, and Demyx didn't do dirty work. _Being here in general is a pain_…

Quietly, Demyx lowered his head as he opened another portal.

Things had become tougher recently… With less Organization members, Demyx's workload had increased, and he could no longer get away with skating by as he had before. But that was only one troubling aspect of things-remembering his past was another.

He didn't mind being able to finally remember his past, or even his death. The part that was tough to deal with was the fact that Xalelja could not remember. While he couldn't explain the different name, he knew she was Lillian.

_Lillian_…_I couldn't even be strong for someone I loved_…

Demyx stepped through his portal and back out into Hollow Bastion, only to find himself face to face with enemy number one: Sora. Startled by the teen's harsh gaze, Demyx jumped, then stammered and finally tried out a friendly greeting.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively," he said, smiling brightly.

"Scram!" Donald, Sora's duck companion, shouted back.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Sora asked slowly. Demyx's expression faltered as the teen continued. _Boy, do I miss Roxas_… "How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?"

Probably more exaggerated than he meant to, Demyx cringed and staggered back. Sora crossed his arms and continued his slams.

"I bet you can't even fight!"

"Yeah, but we can!" Donald jumped in.

Frowning, Demyx waved a finger at the group. Sora could only see halfway; Roxas would have understood. The Organization members were all special. Even Demyx. They never would've made it into the Organization otherwise.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance," the blonde said sternly.

To his displeasure (but not really to his surprise), Sora summoned his Keyblade, and he and his companions assumed a fighting stance. Demyx's own pose faltered, and he whirled around, once again cringing.

"Ooooh… I told them they were sending the wrong guy," he muttered to himself. A confrontation with Sora was the LAST thing Demyx had had in mind upon agreeing to go help in Hollow Bastion.

"Who is this kook?" he heard Sora say.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies," Goofy told him.

"Right, no hearts!"

At Sora's words, Demyx couldn't help but perk up. No hearts? Was that true?

_No, it's not_, he realized. _I felt something when I remembered my true name_…

"Oh, we do TOO have hearts," Demyx told the group, turning back around. His calm demeanor had returned. "Don't be mad." _That's right…I still have my humanity_.

"You can't trick us!" Donald shouted back, mimicking Demyx's earlier finger wave.

_But it's true. I can still feel. Something must still be there…_

Demyx turned his back to the group once again, deep in thought, if only for a moment. His eyes scanned the horizon-it was blood-red.

_I still remember those feelings-and I still feel them. I couldn't protect her before, I was afraid before-so now, I should do what I can_…

Whirling back around, Demyx glared at Sora. His left arm outstretched, his index finger pointed right at the hero, he thought of his past, and the words that left his lips were unusually cold.

"Silence, traitor."

Sora's reaction was one of surprise and confusion, but Demyx ignored it. Much as he had in the Underworld, Demyx summoned water from the sources around him, and when he raised his hand, his weapon-his giant blue sitar-appeared. Smirking, he pointed once again at Sora.

_I'm gonna do things like I'm supposed to this time,_ he told himself. _No matter what_.

_"No…I blew it again…"_

Gripping her chest, Xalelja gasped, losing her breath as if someone had kicked her in the gut. At first, she had no idea what to think-she hadn't experienced this sensation before, or had she? It felt as though someone had suddenly pumped her lungs full of too much air.

"…Demyx," she mouthed, looking around. She was entirely unfamiliar with Hollow Bastion, but she knew that if she tried, she could sense him. If he was really the one in pain…then-

Closing her eyes, Xalelja let her powers go to work. Sure enough, upon clearing her mind, the outline of a person appeared, in the same way she had found Eden.

Without any further hesitation, Xalelja opened a portal and pictured the location in her mind as much as she could.

_Take me there_, she pleaded with the nothingness surrounding her.

Xalelja arrived at the Castle Gates just in time to see Sora land his finishing blow.

"_NO!_" she screamed at the teen. She had no idea who he was, or why he was there, but she could see the receiver of that hit. "_STOP!_"

Demyx fell to his knees, his hands cradling his head.

"_YMED!_"

At the sound of Xalelja's voice, Demyx looked up, but it was already too late. His body had already begun to fade. As his eyes met hers, he let out a loud cry. With a tilt back of his head, he finally faded back into nothingness.

"No, no," Xalelja whispered, rushing past Sora and his friends to where Demyx had been just moments ago. "No, come back. Come back, please… Come BACK!" She lifted her face to the sky. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Who are you?" Sora asked. Xalelja didn't hear him at first through her desperate screams. "Hey! Hey, who _are_ you?!"

Xalelja turned around, her aqua hair whipping around with her head. Her face was wet with tears, and her brown eyes were hardened with a mix of hatred and despair. She felt. She could feel. These were not just memories. She knew these feelings, these sensations. There was no way around it. She had been told that it was impossible, but she knew heartbreak. And one must have a heart to have heartbreak.

"Are you…a Nobody?" Sora questioned, tilting his head.

"She's dressed like them," Donald pointed out.

"But she's _crying_," Sora murmured. _For some reason, that makes me really sad_…

"You… Sora…" Xalelja whispered, her throat clenched. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her dreams.

_I promised you…we promised we'd be together someday,_ she realized. _So…this can't be the end. I can't keep you waiting…can I? I…I have to go to meet you_.

"With your Keyblade…please…" Xalelja dropped to her knees and held out her hands. "Please destroy me."

"Ex- _cuse_ me?!"

"Please!" she shrieked, lowering her head. "I don't care if it hurts or if I suffer! This is the only way! Please just do this for me! Roxas…!"

"N-no, that's ridiculous!" Sora exclaimed. "I-I mean, you're a Nobody, but you aren't a threat to me! Why would I-"

"Roxas…can't you hear me…?"

"Quit calling me that!" Sora shouted at her. "My name is SORA!"

With that last cry, the teen ran past Xalelja, his friends trailing behind. Realizing what he had done, Xalelja lifted her head a bit.

"…Dammit…!"

At the feeling of pain, Xalelja's eyes popped open. It felt as though her chest was burning. Had Sora returned after all? Looking straight down to the source of her pain, she saw a familiar weapon protruding from her chest. It was not a Keyblade.

"It's been a while, Xa-san."

The voice only confirmed whose weapon it was.

"…Ax-el…" Xalelja closed her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her, both physically and mentally.

"Consider this my last favor to you as a friend," she heard Axel murmur in her ear. She felt him remove his chakram, a distinct sensation. Her eyes opened one last time as her body became consumed in fire. Blood-red fire.

"Goodbye," Axel said quietly, his voice only barely audible above the crackle of the flames. Xalelja closed her eyes, and a familiar sound replaced the hissing tongues of fire. It sounded like the waves of the ocean…

"…Thanks…" she mouthed before fading into nothingness.


End file.
